Cuernos de mentiras
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: -"¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! -lloraba descontrala mientras lo empujaba -"Maka te juro que no es lo que piensas" Intentó calmarla y explicarle mejor. -"Te odio" basto con esas palabras para su mundo se derrumbara... y no tardara en recurrir al suicidio.


CUERNOS DE MENTIRAS.

Cap. 1: Felicidad.

Una chica muy sexy camina en ropa interior negra con pequeños encajes y una camisa blanca holgada y medio transparente hacia una habitación donde estaba dormido un chico peliblanco sin camisa en su cama, la chica se le recuesta al lado acariciando su pecho de forma seductora_ -Buenos días amor… -Le dice dulcemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Maka_-Le dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa torcida pintada en su cara.

-Por fin despiertas…

-Es muy difícil después de una noche tan sexy contigo. –Sonrió pícaramente abrazando su cintura.

-¡Serás idiota!- Tira la almohada a la cara de Soul entre risas.

-Eres la chica más ardiente que conozco…- La mira sinceramente y ella solamente ríe ante lo que le dijo un tanto sonrojada, él se acerca a ella para besarla y empezar nuevamente lo que terminaron anoche y ella ríe colocando su mano en su cara y alejándolo_

-Recuerda que tienes que ir a trabajar.

-No me importa pido el día libre_ -Se le acerca para besar su cuello.

-Soul… _-Le dijo en tono de reproche y con mala cara a lo que el peliblanco la miró un tanto aburrido_

-Está bien tu ganas_ -Se levantó para ir a la ducha.

-¿Quieres comer huevos? –Le pregunta desde la cama.

-¡Sí huevos está bien! –Grita Soul desde la ducha.

Maka se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía feliz al tener a Soul a su lado, realmente sentía que lo amaba y se sentía bien y tranquila cuando estaba con él. Ya tenían 26 y 25 años y vivían juntos, felices. Pero como eso: como novios. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y sacó los huevos de la nevera y partió varios para cocinarlos. Cuando se hacían se detuvo a pensar, ¿Acaso Soul se sentía de la misma manera que ella se sentía con él? ¿O era algo no más que atracción? No lo sabía pero ella solo quería sentirse así de bien, tan bien que se sentía con él.

Aunque quizá esas dudas la hacían sentir insegura, después de todo quedó un poco traumada en cuanto a su padre, quien siempre le fue infiel a su madre. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Soul quien sale de la habitación sin camisa secándose su cabello con el paño y con unos jeans puestos.

-¡Maka! ¡Mi camisa! –Le dice aun revolviendo su cabello con el paño.

La susodicha suspira y se desabotona la camisa grande y holgada que llevaba puesta un poco sonrojada y se la lanza a lo lejos quedando en ropa interior.

Se le quedó viendo con una mirada hambrienta y un tanto pervertida, se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda mientras cocinada. Besó su cuello mientras que esta se sonrojaba_ -Soul…

-Puedo pedir el día libre… -Besaba su cuello y abrazaba sus caderas y esta lo apartó_

-Otro día Soul, hoy tienes trabajo.

Este gruñó vencido y le dice_ -Eres muy difícil… -Se alejó para ponerse su camisa. Ella se rió en voz baja y dijo_ -Pero sabes que me quieres- Dijo ella en broma.

-No te quiero Maka, Te amo. –Dijo mirándola con cara de obvio.

-Yo también te amo_ -Se giró para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y lo besa en los labios. _Ya son las 7…

-Hoy llegaré tarde no importa… -Dijo dejándose llevar.

-Soul. –Lo miró con cara de reproche.

-Uy ¿Por qué te gusta tanto torturarme? –Dice agarrando su chaqueta.

-Es divertido… Adiós Soul.- Se despide de el con un abrazo.

-Adiós Maka_ -Le corresponde el cerrando la puerta.

-El muy idiota ni desayuno… -Se dijo para sus adentros.

Maka se dispone a servir la comida en un plato para comérsela cuando suena el teléfono, no se sorprendió al oír que era su mejor amiga Liz y esta pegó un grito enseguida escuchó la voz de Maka contestar por lo que Maka alejó el teléfono por el grito.

-¡Liz! ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Necesito que vengan aquí a la mansión de Kid! ¡Ahora mismo! –Dijo Liz con un tono muy emocionado.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –Preguntó Maka aun confundida.

-¡Vengan! ¡Tienen que venir muévete muévete!

-¡Está bien ya voy! –Dijo Maka apurada mientras se ponía los primeros jeans que vió.

-¡Vístete decente que te conozco yo sé que te vas a poner lo primero que viste!

-Vaya Liz sí que me conoces… -Decía ella quitándose los jeans.

-¡Anda no pierdas tiempo! –Colgó su amiga el teléfono.

Maka suspiro colgando su teléfono, Liz nunca dejaría de ser Liz aunque le intrigaba de cierta forma la noticia con la que le esperaba Liz. Se vistió decentemente como le pidió su amiga y se puso una blusa amarillo pálido algo holgada y unos jeans pegados al cuerpo vino tinto y unos converse negros sucios. Se ató sus dos coletas que ya la caracterizaban y se fue de su departamento para irse a la mansión de Kid. Cuando llegó se encontró con Tsubaki y Chrona quienes esperaban en la puerta a que les abrieran y enseguida las saludó.

-¡Tsubaki-chan! ¡Chrona-san! –las abrazó Maka contenta.

-¿C-cómo estas Maka-chan? –Preguntó tímidamente Chrona.

-Bien bien ¿y ustedes?

-Chévere, ¿Saben por qué Liz nos llamó? –Preguntó Tsubaki un tanto confundida.

-Realmente no l-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo que se oyó no muy lejos de donde estaban, para su sorpresa era Kid quien yacía en el suelo. Chrona corrió a ayudarle y cuando vieron estaba Liz desde la ventana gritando como loca_

-¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

-¡PERO SI ES MI CASA!

-¡VETE SI NO QUIERES QUE BAJE A DONDE ESTAS!

Kid abrió los ojos con algo de temor se levantó y se limpió el saco como si nada hubiese pasado se despidió de las damas que se encontraban a su alrededor con mucha educación y se retiró.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas y Liz les abre la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en su rostro y las recibió.

-O-oye Liz-chan ¿Qué sucedió con K-

-¡NO ME LO VAN A CREER!

-¡Uy no grites! –Se tapó Maka un oído.

-¿Qué pasó Liz-chan? –Preguntó intrigada Tsubaki.

-¡Wes me pidió matrimonio! –Les dijo finalmente Liz, y en eso baja Patty entusiasmada rodando por el pasamanos de la escalera gritando: ¡MI ONEE-CHAN SE VA A CASAR!

Maka se llenó de alegría y abrazó a su amiga muy fuerte.

-¡No lo puedo creer Liz! ¡FELICIDADES! –Le dijo Tsubaki mientras la abrazaba feliz pero aun asombrada.

-¡Espero que sean muy felices juntos! –Le dijo Chrona con toda sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro_ -¡Felicidades!

A Liz se le salían las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus amigas y en eso Maka se separa de ella también con unas cuentas lágrimas de felicidad dijo_ -¡Pero si hay que organizar la despedida de soltera ahora mismo!

-¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! –Se limpió Tsubaki las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de que mi onee-chan se vaya a casar! –Brincaba y saltaba Patty de felicidad.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.´.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Soul, hermano quería decirte algo. –Dijo Wes sentándose en una banca.

-¿Qué? ¿Es muy importante? –Se sentó Soul a su lado.

-Sí, quiero invitarte a mi boda. –Le dijo Wes con una gran y bonita entregándole una carta de invitación.

Soul miró la carta sorprendido y lo volvió a ver_ -Wes ¡FELICIDADES! –Lo abrazó Soul muy fuerte_ -Y dime: ¿Quién es la víctima? –Dijo Soul en broma a lo que su hermano lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombre riendo_ Serás idiota_

-Entonces hermano, ¿Con quién te vas a casar?

-Con Liz_ Wes esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad a lo que su hermano menor lo abrazó nuevamente feliz_ -Ya veremos a los pequeños monstritos corriendo por la casa_ -Dijo Soul empezando a reír.

Wes rió junto con su hermano ya que estaba muy feliz de iniciar una vida con la mujer que amaba a lo que Wes de pronto se puso serio y le dijo_

-¿Qué hay de Maka? ¿No piensas en hacer nada serio con ella?

Soul lo miró y de su bolsillo sacó un estuche gamuzado muy elegante y bonito_

-Pienso hacerlo mañana en la noche, quiero que mañana sea un día especial y perfecto.

Wes puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo_ Me enorgulleces hermanito.

-¡Te dije que no me llames así! No soy tan chiquito…

-Pero lo eres.

-¡Mido 1.86!

-Pero no mides 1.90_ -Dijo Wes revolviendo el pelo de su hermano burlándose.

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Soul recogió a Maka de la mansión en su convertible rojo, y ella se sube con una sonrisa en el rostro_

-¡Adivina que!

-¿Liz se va a casar? –Le dice Soul con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo sabias?

-Mi hermano me lo dijo…

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película? –Se le acerca Maka lentamente para tocar su pecho y sentir su aliento.

-¿Para no verla? –Preguntó Soul nervioso y a la vez algo excitado.

-Exacto…

Ambos se besaron y Soul arrancó para irse a su casa, mientras que una chica de cabellos castaños miraba la escena celosa, ella siempre amó a Soul aunque este la rechazó incontables veces: estaba decidida a recuperar su amor y haría lo que sea por conseguirlo cueste lo que cueste. Aun si se tratara de arruinarle la vida, sus deseos egoístas no se saciarían hasta completar su meta: Destruir la felicidad de ambos.


End file.
